


The Tales of Lord Anthony Stark and the Children of Iron

by Sciencelings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Ironheart (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Friday is a horse, Godmother Peggy Carter, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Instead of iron man suits there are dragons, Jarvis is lowkey like alfred ngl, Kings & Queens, Magic, Magic Peter Parker, Magic is complex and there are several different types, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pepper potts is a good mom, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, big bbc merlin energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciencelings/pseuds/Sciencelings
Summary: In a land where those who practice magic are executed for existing and sorcerers are forced to hide in any pocket of the world they can manage, a kind lord stumbles upon an injured child. A child with magic in his veins. Instead of leaving him to die, the lord nurses him back to health and becomes his new family, because this isn't remotely the first time he's done something like this.





	1. The Tale of the Magic Boy

**Author's Note:**

> btw these are mostly oneshots set in the same universe that might rarely have a plot that goes beyond a couple of chapters. So the ending doesn't really go anywhere, it's just an introduction to the world. Chapter one was also imported from two drabbles I did from my Tumblr fic collection, I just wanted to make more parts and separate them into a better system.

Tony didn’t normally ride alone, due to his high profile but he had always enjoyed taking a ride on his horse he called Friday when work got too much. Normally the rides were peaceful with the occasional highway robber trying to steal from him. He could handle them easily but a little excitement wasn’t something he was going to complain about.

He was interrupted, not by a robber or a passing rider, but by a strange flash of light. Friday stopped and backed away. She was spooked but so well trained that she didn’t run away. She was used to danger. Tony got off of his auburn speckled steed and looked around for the source of the light with his hand resting on his sword. 

A flash of golden light came from his left and an obvious bandit was thrown against a tree. Tony looked towards the source of the light and to his surprise, it was a kid. Well, a teenager, a very tired poor looking teenager. He had rips in his bland beige tunic with a few stains but most notoriously a dark red stain on his shoulder. Obviously a very recent injury. 

The kid had glowing golden eyes that faded to a warm brown when he saw Tony. The kid grabbed at his injury and got close to tumbling to the ground from obvious exhaustion. 

“Please- Please don’t turn me in… They’ll kill me.” The boy begged as he leaned against a tree behind him. It seemed that if he were less exhausted, he would’ve sobbed. He looked so afraid that Tony would turn him in for witchcraft. 

“I’m not going to turn you in. I promise. You are not okay, let me dress that wound. Now tell me boy, what is your name?” Tony made sure that it didn’t sound like the kid had a choice but made sure that he sounded as genuine as he was. He had never seen magic before and he was definitely more interested than threatened. He had never agreed with the whole ‘death to witches’ shit that went on in the kingdom and this was just a kid. A kid that was presumably trying to protect himself. 

Ignoring the question, the kid looked at Tony for a moment as if he was trying to decide if he could trust the nobleman but realized that he was too drained to do much anyway and ended up nodding and letting Tony get close enough to gently pry the kids hand off of his wound. It was shallow but there was enough blood to be concerning. 

Tony led the kid to Friday, the kid leaning on him pretty heavily the whole time. It’s not like Tony minded, the kid was frighteningly light and Tony wasn’t remotely a weak man. He also assumed that magic was pretty draining and it didn’t look like the kid had eaten in a while. 

Tony let the kid lean on Friday as he took out some bandage material from a pocket in the horse’s saddle. He bound the kid’s wound and helped him onto the horse. He assured the teenager that he was safe and that no harm would come to him. It’s not like this was the very first time that Tony brought a peasant orphan to his estate to raise. His Lady Pepper would only be mad for a few weeks. She had been getting better. 

Tony started to lead his horse to his nearby estate. Making sure from the ground that the teenager wouldn’t fall off. Before the kid fully passed out, leaning on the horse’s neck, he muttered his name. 

“Peter… My name is Peter…” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Peter, I promise that I’m going to take care of you.” And he didn’t plan on going back on that promise any time soon. 

\-----------------

Peter woke up in a place so unlike anywhere he had ever been that he immediately sat up in shock. The bed felt like sleeping on a cloud with a blanket softer than anything he had ever felt. To his back were a dozen soft pillows that matched the dark red colors of the room. The similarly toned wooden frame of the bed was crowded with beautifully detailed carvings of dragons and scenery. There were even gemstones fitted into the eyes of the large central mythical creatures on the headboard.

Peter recognized the pressure and dulled pain in his shoulder from the wound he got however long ago. He looked down at the pristine bandage that was under a tunic that Peter knew didn’t belong to him. First of all, it was made of soft, fine linen was a lighter red than most of the room and had gold embroidery around the sleeves and collar and there was an image of a dragon within an empty upside-down triangle which was inside of an empty circle. The strange design looked a lot like a family crest but it wasn’t one that he immediately recognized. Secondly, the tunic was too big for him. Perhaps it was to not irritate the wound. Peter didn’t want to think about it.

Before he could awkwardly get out of bed and wander around like a lost puppy, the big wooden door opened. Normally Peter was a little skittish around the non-magic folk but his extra sense didn’t seem to be warning him of any danger so he assumed that he was safe. Relatively.

“Oh! You’re awake! Well, that’s wonderful!” The man that came in was older and had the appearance of a butler or aging servant, but even more important, he was carrying a tray of food. He had a strong accent and a kind look to him that made Peter feel at ease even if he didn’t know where he was. “Have you been awake for very long?” The man asked.

“Uh, no. I just woke up.” Peter assured. “Could you tell me where I am or what happened?” He asked as the man set down the tray on the nightstand next to the bed.

“I do suppose you were unconscious when you arrived… You’re in the Castle of Lord Stark. The man himself saved you the day before last however this isn’t exactly out of character for my master. He has done similar things twice before, I guess I can’t stop him from helping the children in need.” The man rambled on and Peter didn’t plan to interrupt. In some sense it was comforting, being accepted so quickly by someone he didn’t even know the name of.

“I guess I’ll have to thank him when I see him then.” Peter smiled.

“It won’t be too long now, he was just waiting for you to wake up. He was worried when it took so long. Oh, I apologize, I forgot to introduce myself. I am called Edwin Jarvis, I have worked for Lord Stark since he was a wee baby. I knew his father-”

“I’m not sure he wants to hear all that Jarvis.” Lord Stark stood in the doorway, his voice was more teasing to his servant than genuinely annoyed at him. He looked just as royal as he did when he saved Peter, in silk robes and golden jewelry. Although after the last time they had met, Peter knew that this man was more than a stylistic figure.

“Well I apologize then sir, I guess I’ll leave you to your new ward.” Jarvis nodded.

“I will need you to supervise Harley and Riri, I think they wanted to spar…”

“Goodness, I do feel like your priorities are in order, sir…” Jarvis left the room in a little more of a hurry.

“How are you feeling kid? Is your shoulder bothering you?” Lord Stark asked obviously concerned.

“No, I heal fast anyway, especially when I’m sleeping.” Peter smiled. “I can’t remember if I thanked you while I was delirious in my exhaustion but I would genuinely like to thank you. I don’t know what would’ve happened to me if you weren’t there.” 

“I appreciate it but you don’t need to thank me. I mean you can if you want, I am awfully kind…” Lord Stark said dramatically in a way that made Peter have to hold back a laugh. Stark cracked a smile in reaction to Peter.

“Well you are, I exhausted my magic trying to get away from those bandits… I would’ve just passed out in a puddle of my own blood after going through like the worst week of my life.”

“I only saw one bandit, what even happened before I got there?” Anthony raised an eyebrow. In between bites of food, Peter explained what he remembered.

“Well there were a lot more but you found me pretty far from their camp. I was trying to escape them. They wanted to sell me as a slave. I took a couple dozen of them out but got hurt on the way out and exhausted my magic near the end…” Peters’ voice got quiet and reverent as he continued.

“I was captured by them after I escaped my village. The spell hiding us wasn’t impenetrable and we were massacred without warning. I didn’t see any other survivors, I only made it out because of my extra connection with magic. I’m not like most magic people, both of my parents are part of strong magical families and I guess together it made me different. I made it out but I was weak from using all of my energy and got captured by the bandits. They were going to turn me in for profit from the king but they decided that they would’ve gotten more money from selling me as a slave.”

Tony listened the whole time with a respectful solemn expression. He had sat on the bed and patiently let Peter ramble in between bites of food. He stole a grape or two but Peter knew he wasn’t going to eat all of the food anyway.

Peter could recognize subtle differences between the food he was used to and what he was being given. Jarvis gave him food that had more meat and different spices then he was used to and Peter was more used to lots of herbs and fresh produce. Both were really good in their own ways.

“I’m sorry that all that happened to you. But I can promise you that you’re safe now.” Tony said softly.

“You can’t promise that.” Peter retorted.

“But I can try.”

“That’s good enough for me.” Peter smiled.

***

“You’ll really like Harley, and Riri too if I’m honest… How do you feel about babies? My wife had our kid about a year ago and she’s just the cutest child I have ever encountered…” Anthony talked as they strolled through the exquisite halls on their way to the training area where he knew Harley and Riri would be. “Her grandma Margret is taking care of her now, I think she likes my baby more than she likes me.” Peter snickered in response.

His eyes caught on a spot on the wall with portraits of Lord Starks ward. The far left one was of a dark-skinned girl with curly hair carefully braided behind her back, she wore a gold and red gown and a slight smirk. Next in line was a pale woman with light red hair and a turquoise dress holding a bundle of gold, barely revealing a sleeping baby. Peter assumed that it was Lord Stark's wife. Next to her was the painting of an elderly woman with immaculate white-streaked hair and a sharp expression.

Next in line was Lord Stark himself, looking a little less lively than he did in real life. His dark eyes were more piercing than warm like they were in the flesh. Next to him was a teenage boy with a mop of blonde hair just barely short enough to keep his bright blue eyes in view. Out of everyone, he seemed the most lively rather than trying to look all serious and royal like the rest of the family. He wore gold armor that somehow managed to look just as formal as the rest of the portraits. He wore a shining cape that was bright red on the outside and blue on the inside.

“If you decide to stay with us, I’ll have one done of you too.” The nobleman offered as they continued to stroll.

“So this isn’t a temporary thing? You’re completely willing to harbor me here? You know that if the king finds out, we’re all screwed…” Peter avoided Anthony’s gaze.

“Well, Harley is technically a criminal and because of her skin, Riri has been shunned by most nobles. I did the complete opposite of what my father wanted me to do, the king sees me as a wildcard, but I think we’ll be okay. Besides, I think you’re underestimating us.” Lord Stark grinned. “We may not have magic but we’re all pretty special in our own ways.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that.” They made it to the entrance of the courtyard where the teenagers from the paintings were quickfire sparing with swords. Peter could barely keep up with what was going on, blades were flying with such speed that all of the fighting seemed like just a confusing blur.

Riri, the one in the slimmer red armor, knocked Harley, the one in bulkier dark armor, off of his feet while he was distracted noticing Peter. Both swords-people took off their protective helmets and looked towards the newcomers. Harley hopped up and grinned as he bounded towards them like a golden retriever puppy.

“Hey wizard boy, did you decide to sleep in?” Harley stopped and leaned on his sword.

“Maybe a little.” Peter shrugged.

“Little Peter here’s had a rough week so we’re going to be extra nice okay?” Anthony glared at his other adopted kids. Everyone, even Peter, rolled their eyes.

“So… you have magic right? What can you do with it?” Harley asked as he caught his breath.

“Magic is practically limitless. I mean, there are limits, like energy consumption, but basically, anything is possible, I guess.” Peter stammered a bit. He wasn’t used to being so open about something he would usually be killed for.

“Sir,” Jarvis came into the room, “I’m afraid we have an issue.” Peter was almost relieved to exit the conversation. Jarvis didn’t look very concerned.

“Is Hammer mad that we’re better than him again, he loves to send his army over for a nice chat…” Tony shrugged.

“Well, if you need a reason to show off…” Jarvis sighed.

“Wonderful, Children, to your steeds! Peter, are you in any shape to fight?”

“You guys did want to see some magic right?” Peter smiled.

“Take him to the stables, let him ride the new one. The white one.” Lord Stark said as Harley rushed out of the room and Riri picked up his black helmet and followed. “I guess I forget to tell you something important. It’ll be more fun to show you anyway.”

“What the hell does that mean-”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peter rode the horse slowly out of the stables. The horse was beautiful, a long white mane and light eyes. Straps of gold were wrapped around her and she almost looked like a unicorn without the horn, with just as much delicacy and royalty as the magical creature. Everything from the saddle to the reigns was exquisite and gold, worthy of a king rather than a lord. Peter felt powerful when he rode her. However, this feeling would be insignificant when the Starks came out on their steeds.

They didn’t have horses, not even lions or wolves. Their steeds blotted out the sun which made Peter look up in awe. Suddenly the Stark family crest was not just symbolism. Three massive dragons landed in the field in front of him. A deep red one that held Riri in her cloth and armor, A black one with somehow elegant spikes held Harley with his matching armor, and flashiest of all, a gold and red dragon that held the Lord himself. He had a smirk meant especially for Peter.

Each dragon was a different size and shape but they all had a magnificence to them. Curling thorns and golden eyes, wings larger than the length of a building. Tony’s and Riri’s had long sharp snouts, Harleys seemed a little more short and round but still had a dangerous presence.

Peter had to calm down his spooked horse but with a flash of golden from his eyes, the horse obeyed.

“I don’t know why I expected anything less…” Peter smiled as he rode nearer to them.

“We’ll give you a head start, we have places to be.” Harley laughed. Peter decided that he wanted to impress them just as much as they did him. He smiled and with only a magical prompting, his horse started to sprint. Peter closed his eyes and lifted his hands at his sides. Golden magic rippled off of his form and light apparated on the sides of the horse. With a bright flash, the light became strong feathered wings. Peter shot into the air with his modified steed and he opened his brightly glowing eyes that matched his radiant smile.

Moments later he was joined in the sky with a squadron of dragons and their royal riders. Surprisingly enough, they looked impressed. Peter closed his eyes again and with a few more wisps of gold magic, his simple tunic turned into the robes he saw when the mages went for combat. Dramatic but surprisingly easy to move around it. A dramatic cloak with an optional hood, plenty of sacred jewelry, delicate golden face paint, the works. Sure, he was a little tired from just conjuring up everything but he wasn’t going to show it.

“Gods we are dramatic…” Lord Anthony sighed. His kids all grinned.

“It’s too bad we can’t go for a recreational flight…” Riri sighed.

“We’ll have plenty of time for that… after we teach ‘Lord’ Hammer not to bug us.” Harley pointed out.

“So… who’s ready for a dramatic entrance?” Anthony smiled.


	2. The Tale of the Dragon King and The Tyrant King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit kinda goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick reminder that Margret is referring to Peggy Carter. Just in case y'all forget.

Lord Anthony Stark had always been a strange but brilliant man. Even when he was just a squire he was too intelligent and inventive to be wasted as a knight. His father, Lord Howard Stark was a retired knight of the king. Given countless sacks of gold and his own section of the kingdom to rule over so that the lazy king wouldn’t have to do it himself. 

Anthony grew up like a prince. A clever and envied boy that was much more than his parents ever saw him as. He was trained to fight, even if he wouldn’t be a knight. He made a friend of the son of a farmer, who would eventually become Anthony’s greatest ally. 

Before he was old enough to be coronated, his parents were killed by men sent by the king. The king had grown tired of Lord Howard’s greed and lacking of loyalty and hoped that his only son would do better. He had never met the boy but if he was smart, he would stay out of the king's way. 

So, Anthony Stark became a Lord and molded his little section of the kingdom into what he thought was best rather than what his father would’ve wanted. However, the king's eyes were always on the young lord, in the form of a large man named Sir Obadiah Stane. He too was a knight too old to fight, but he didn’t want land like his old friend, he wanted to bide his time to gain all he could from the golden goose that was the last Stark. He made himself the Lord's advisor with only the word that he worked with the boy's father.

When the boy became too much for the old knight, Sir Stane decided to get rid of him. He gave the Lords gold to a group of notorious bandits to attack the man while he was out traveling. Little did he know that the last Stark was much more than a beautiful prince. 

Anthony Stark came back with not only his life but with an infant scarlet and golden dragon gripping onto his shoulder and several mystical eggs in his bag. Stark had cared for the baby dragon until it could help him out of his prison with its breath of fire. 

Lord Stark imprisoned Sir Stane and everyone lived happily ever after. 

The End

Lady Virginia Potts finished her story as she rocked her baby in her arms. 

“You’re boring her my lady.” Her husband whispered from the doorway, the only light being a candle he was holding. 

“She loves dreaming of dragons and hellfire my lord.” Virginia smiled as Lord Stark approached her. 

“Just like her mother.” Anthony leaned down and their lips met for a brief sweet moment. 

“Is everyone else settled? It would be a miracle to herd them all to rest.” Virginia said as Anthony took their child from her mother and set her in her crib, knowing that her godmother Margret would be but a room away. 

“I handled it. It turns out that convincing squires who have been training all-day to have exotic pastries was not too difficult. I’m mostly sure that they’re at least preparing for bed now.” Anthony said as he took his wife's hand and walked with her in the castle halls. 

“Are you going to be stationed outside of Peter’s room again, in case he has another nightmare?” 

“I’m planning on being nearby, as you said, just in case.” He admitted. 

“I admire your intentions but you need sleep too-” Lady Virginia was interrupted by a servant stumbling towards them. He had the kings crest of a gold fist surrounded in violet. Sir Rhodes and a female guard followed loosely behind.

“I apologize, my lord and lady, I’ve been sent by the king.” The young man stumbled. The Lord and Lady shared a look and looked at the king's servant, knowing that their lives were likely about to get more complicated. 

\-----------------------

In the morning, they all set off for the king’s castle. Their horses were clearly marked in the gold and scarlet cloth embroidered with dragons, signifying their adopted family brand. Only little Morgan was left at the castle, with dozens of maidservants at her side as well as all of the lord's dragons. 

The eldest member of their odd family was sat straight on her horse, Margret’s graying hair still immaculate in the early dawn. Harley and Riri leaned heavily into their steeds and yawned at increasing intervals. Peter was more used to strange sleeping schedules so he seemed fine but he led the group with the knowledge that his magic could predict the worst before his words could warn them. 

It took two nights of travel to get to the king's castle. Two long nights of storytelling and playing with magic so that they didn’t die of boredom. Two very long days and nights of slowly getting more and more sick of sitting on the back of their horses. 

They were almost relieved when they got to the king's castle. Almost. The king was an asshole so they weren’t that excited. 

The king's daughters were waiting outside of the castle in dark purple dresses trimmed in gold. Princess Gamora had long dark hair in gold ribbons and darker skin than what was common in the region. Her adopted sister Princess Nebula had no hair at all and odd blue tattoos on her pale skin. They both had stone-cold expressions and neither of them looked comfortable in extravagant dresses. 

“Your highnesses,” The lord greeted with the mask of a charming smile. 

“Lord Stark. It is a pleasure to meet you and your ward. The king is waiting.” Princess Gamora said. Anthony saw something more behind her eyes, he knew she was hiding something. 

“I suppose we shouldn’t keep him waiting then.” Lord Stark suggested as he dismounted from his horse. He helped his wife off of her horse and watched as Harley tried to help Riri and almost fell to the ground. Margret rejected Peter’s offer of help and hopped off of her own horse with no trouble at all. 

The king’s guards accompanied the group into the towering castle. Anthony noticed Gamora’s eyes wandering around nervously before snapping back in front of them. She walked by Lady Virginia and at one point discreetly slipped something into her palm. The lord didn’t make a scene and only placed the information at the back of his mind. He was about to introduce his whole family to the most dangerous person in all the kingdoms after all.

The throne room was a little dramatic, even through Anthony’s eyes. There was no lack of gold in intricate designs and decorations. Violet cloth and colorful jewels were placed everywhere they could fit. Images of the king completing his conquests decorated the walls like a proud pharaoh. A single glorious throne sat at the end of the room. In it, was the king, in his large armored glory. 

King Thanos was larger than any normal man, many people thought him half giant. No one would dare say it out loud as there would be consequences for slander against the king. Scars adorned his face like he had gotten into an altercation with a lion. He had no hair but his head was covered by a gaudy crown with jewels every color of the rainbow. 

“Lord Stark! I was beginning to lose hope that you were coming. I was looking forward to meeting your ward. You do have… quite the assortment.” Thanos said, his booming voice filling the room easily. His tone suggested polite friendliness but Anthony knew better than to trust the king. 

“I could say the same about you my liege, it’s a pleasure to be invited back.” Lord Stark forced out. “However, I don’t think you invited me over just to meet my family…”

“You’re right. I invited you here to take your family. You’ve become a problem.” Doors slammed closed and the dozen guards and the princesses all pointed their weapons at the visitors. The Stark’s mostly stood unwavering. Anthony, Riri, and Harley all drew their swords in an instant while Lady Virginia held a small knife that none of them recognized. Margret pulled out a small handheld automatic crossbow wielding poison darts and paralyzing toxins. Peter stood weaponless in the center, knowing that revealing his magic would be a death sentence if they couldn’t beat the king’s forces. The king wasn’t one to throw away anything he could use, he would keep them alive if they gave him any sort of advantage. A man who could sooth a raging dragon was an advantage. 

Lord Stark stood unafraid with a fiery look behind his eyes, full of rage at the sheer audacity of the king to threaten his family. Actually, he was afraid. He couldn’t stand his makeshift family being in danger. But he did know that they were a force to be reckoned with. Even without dragons. 

There was a moment of tense silence. Those on the king's side waiting for orders and the Stark’s were not going to start the fight, even though the fight was inevitable. The king seemed to enjoy the fact that the Stark’s were completely surrounded, outnumbered, and moments away from permanent captivity. 

“I let you get away with so much, I refuse to be any more lenient. You should be grateful, I’m keeping you alive, you’re still useful to me. Your children, however… will only stay alive if you behave. I do not want to waste dungeon space on them…” the king said in that infuriatingly condescending way. 

“We surrender. Just don’t hurt them.” Lady Virginia dropped her knife and made momentary eye contact with Princess Gamora before looking straight at the cruel king with the same steely expression as her husband. 

Lord Anthony dropped his sword, hoping that he was making the right decision. He would do anything to keep his children safe. The Stark’s surrendered. Even Margret grumbled as she put down her handheld crossbow. She muttered something about being able to take them. 

And just like that, the Stark’s were defeated. For now. It wouldn’t last very long. 

_______

Peter sat in his cell with his eyes closed. He was trying something. It wasn’t working. The elders in his village would do this thing where they could remove their spirits from their bodies and contact the other clans of magic users in the land. But there were no more elders and no more village and Peter had no idea what he was doing. He had never done anything like this before and he didn’t know if he even could. 

He wished he could talk to the dead. Talk to his parents or his aunt and uncle, the elders, just someone who could help him. He wasn’t that kind of magic user though. There were necromancers out there that could but Peter wasn’t born with that kind of magic. He didn’t have any help. That made everything a whole lot harder. 

After what felt like the thousandth time of trying, he got a little frustrated. It’s not like he couldn’t get out of the cell, he totally could do that easily. But right outside his cell was way too many guards that he wasn’t sure he could beat with his current energy level. It turned out sleeping on the ground for a few days and trying to nap on a horse wasn’t the best way to get enough energy for a big fight. 

He could barely see Lady Stark and Harley through the little windows in the side of his cell. Everyone else was too far away. He tried to think of a way to get them out of there, but the slight sluggishness of his mind made it almost painful to try. He was tired of putting all of his energy somewhere that bore no fruit.

Peter slumped down against the rough stone wall in exhaustion and found himself dozing off. His head hurt and he was only alive because the king thought it would motivate Lord Stark to do something for him. He wished he had stayed back at their own palace with Morgan. Then he could at least bring the dragons to the rescue. He had only just barely gotten them to trust him and they were still wary of the servants and anyone that wasn’t a Stark. 

He fell into a momentary sleep against the wall until a loud noise woke him up. This loud noise ended up being a guard yelling for him to wake up. He scrambled to his feet before actually being able to perceive the situation. 

The princess stood outside of the bars that kept him in. Instead of a dress, she wore dark leather and had her long dark hair down in perfect waves. She looked just as cold as before as she spoke. 

“The king has asked for you, Peter. I’m here to escort you to him.” Gamora said calmly. “If you try anything, I have been ordered to kill you.” 

“I understand,” Peter gulped nervously. The door to his cell opened and a guard yanked him out. 

“Are you sure you want to take him alone Princess?” The guard asked. 

“I can handle a child. Do you doubt me?”

“Of course not your highness.” 

“Good. I will take him to my father now. I would keep my mouth shut if I were you.” The princess hissed and grabbed Peter’s arm. As she led him away, he looked back to see his everyone except Lady Virginia looking alarmed. Lord Stark was grasping the bars of his cell like he was willing the metal to bend for him. Everyone else looked like they were trying, and failing, to hide their worry. Peter smiled a little in an attempt to ease their worry but he was sure that they were right to fear for his safety. The king was known for his hatred of magic. If they knew he had magic than he was likely headed to his death. Fun. 

Princess Gamora led Peter through the endless halls of the castle, but not towards the throne room. The princess avoided the guards to a point of pressing him against the wall and using her body to casually hide his when they went by. This was when he realized that she may actually be helping him. 

She snuck him up the tallest steeple of the castle and led him to a dusty room that she unlocked with a rusty strange key. Peter was shocked when he recognized what the room contained. There were crystal balls and magical artifacts thought to be lost in the destruction of the king. Weapons that could only be used by people with magic in their veins and even a full alchemy setup. He had never seen one so complete. Even Uncle Ben only had a partial set. 

“Why are you helping me?” Peter turned to the princess. 

“I want the king dead. I want to live in a way that I do not have to fear for my sister’s life and I am sick of seeing the destruction he brings. I want to be free.” 

“Then I am glad to be of service. I’ll do my best to repay my debt to you.” Peter smiled as he saw a small relic. He recognized it immediately. It was an orb of contact. It was used to contact the sorcerer supreme and the leaders of each tribe of hidden magicians. Needless to say, he grabbed it immediately. 

The room around him disappeared and he felt completely weightless. A well-lit table appeared in front of him and each seat had a symbol that mirrored the tribe whose leader sat there. Peter stayed at the head of the table. At the other end, he appeared. The sorcerer supreme. A tall angular man with a black goatee and streaks of white in his hair. He wore a large scarlet cloak and an eye amulet around his neck. 

One by one, they began to appear. The strongest magic users that Peter had only heard about. This was when he started to get nervous. Maybe this was not as urgent… fuck it, he was in the king's castle, the king who enjoyed committing mass genocide on people with magic and as far as he knew, was the last survivor of his magic tribe. He needed some help from these people. 

The famed Scarlet Witch sat in the seat representing the tribe Mutae, A woman wearing purple robes and massive bright red hair sat in the seat representing the tribe of the Inhumans, An Asian woman with scars all over her face and simple clothes sat in the seat for the tribe of the Kree, Captain Marvel, not a leader but a powerful magic user sat in one of the seats, Freya of the Asgardian tribe, and a dozen more sorcerers that Peter couldn’t even name. 

Every seat was taken except for his tribes. Conforming to him that he was the last one left. He looked up at the most powerful people in the world and straightened his back. 

“I am Peter Stark. The last survivor of the Tribe Arachne and I need a little help.” 

_________

Gamora shut the door to the witch's quarters. It wouldn’t be long until her father found out what she did. Someone would notice. She just hoped that she could give the kid enough time. She didn’t know what he was doing but she knew that it was time for a new king. She kept her palm on her sword’s hilt and casually strolled down the spiral staircase. 

On the way, she ran into her sister. Nebula looked at her sister expectantly. 

“Do you have the kid?” 

“Does it look like I have the kid?” 

“You know what I mean.” Nebula hissed. “The Black Order noticed that he’s gone. I think they’re onto us.” 

“I’ll get them off our tail, just make sure they don’t get to the kid,” Gamora ordered, receiving a quick nod from her sister. 

Nebula ran up to where the boy was and found him floating in the air and looking up at the ceiling with his eyes glowing gold. He was also holding a strange colorful glass sphere that had a strange white glow to it. She had seen the object before but it had never glowed. Moments later, the kid gently landed on the ground and his eyes faded a little. Now only his iris’ glowed. He smiled at her in that kind of optimistic way that somehow lightly eased the sense of dread she had ever since they came up with the plan. 

“What do you have?” She asked. 

“I have help.” Peter held out the hand that didn’t have the orb. In it was a glowing orange stone. Peter looked around the room before picking up a golden jeweled staff, He put the gem into the end of the staff and it started to glow with the same energy. 

“What is it going to do?”

“It’s going to send the king somewhere where we will never have to worry about him ever again. Can you help me get to him?”

“Yes. Stay behind me, don’t do anything stupid.” She ordered. Peter just shrugged. It took a little bit of waiting before he could actually do something, but now that he could, he was nervously ecstatic. 

While he was talking to the sorcerer supreme, he asked what it would mean for the kingdom if he were to reveal his magic and if his pseudo father took the throne. The man had just smiled at him and said that with the dragon king on the throne, they would be free. He said that he had seen what would happen to the kingdom with the Stark’s on the throne and reassured him that everything would be okay. 

All he had to do was defeat King Thanos. 

Piece of cake… 

_________

After Peter was taken away, Lord Stark felt sick to his stomach. What were they going to do to him? Did they know he had magic? Is he going to come back? Anthony was not a stranger to overthinking but this was a little excessive. He may have been spiraling. 

When Princess Gamora came back down without his kid, he only got more worried. He obviously wasn’t the only one by the sound of Harley and Riri’s frantic whispering. It was Margret who spoke first though. It was actually more of a demand. 

“Where is Peter! Where did you take my grandson!” Gamora looked at her calmly with a tiny hint of a smile behind her eyes. 

“Leave us! I have some words from the king for the Starks.” The heavily armed guards looked at each other before bowing to their princess and leaving the room. 

“Peter is safe, I’m getting you out.” She said when the king's guards were out of earshot. She took out a ring of keys and started to unlock Lord Stark’s cell. 

“Why are you helping us?” Margret asked. 

“Because… the king… stole me from my family and killed my parents in front of me. I never thought I would meet someone as powerful as him. And then I heard about the son of a knight that rose from the fire of dragons. And the rumor came to light that he made a horse grow wings and leave an entire camp of bandits dead on the ground.” Gamora started to unlock the other cells. 

“So you want us to kill the king?” Harley questioned as he was released. 

“No, I want him to.” Gamora turned to Anthony. 

_________

Thanos was in the throne room waiting for them. No visible guards and no weapons even though he clearly knew they were coming. Naturally, Lord Stark was pretty cautious. The king must have something up his sleeve. He would never just stay out in the open like that unless he genuinely didn’t know he was coming. Peter thought that was unlikely. 

The king was incredibly intelligent but as proud as the king of everything could be. The king had conquered everything. He had conquered everyone. Everyone except the Starks. No one could conquer the clan of dragons. At least not with Anthony as the head. 

The king was proud. He believed he knew what was best for everyone and was the ultimate authority. He believed himself to be a god. Everyone else was under him, either for him to crush or to force into compliance. He feared magic because there was a chance that people who had it could become more powerful than him. 

The king had the largest army of magic hating barbarians in the history of the kingdoms that forced those with magic to completely go into hiding. The initial massacre was massive and successfully make every magician fear the king. Even the Sorcerer Supreme disappeared. They got used to living in the shadows and never being safe. The genocide of Peter’s tribe was only another reminder that they were never safe from the king. 

After all of that, Peter stood in the throne room with only the king's youngest daughter behind him and a new powerful weapon that Peter barely knew the extent of. He didn’t know if Gamora was coming back or if Thanos’ personal guards were on their way.

It didn’t matter. Peter had so much rage pumping through his veins just seeing the king that it made his fear slip to the back of his mind. It took a moment to realize that it wasn’t all his rage. It was the rage from the stone. The Sorcerer Supreme called it the ‘Soul Stone’ so Peter felt that the rage came from the souls of the magic users that Thanos had killed without mercy. He had never felt such fire in his soul. It was like the mind-numbing fear he felt when he watched all he had ever known burn to the ground was replaced with pure anger. 

Peter was never a destructive person but at that moment, looking into the king's soulless eyes, all he wanted to do was burn the castle to the ground and hope Thanos was burnt to a crisp in the process. His body felt too small for the unwavering rage inside of him. 

“Welcome back child, I was wondering who would be first to escape. You Stark’s, are quite… stubborn.”

“I think you messed with the wrong people. My people.” Peter growled. “And I think, it’s time for a change. A change in power.” 

Peter’s eyes glowed with the fury of every soul the king had destroyed. Every witch he had burned, every person defeated in battle, every civilian of every village he had set ablaze. Peter felt all of them. They were all with him in the little glowing stone. There was a lot of power in not being alone. There was a lot of power in so much pain. Peter was born from pain as all the Stark’s were. 

Golden ribbons of light sprouted from Peter’s skin. The energy swirled in the air and created an image around him. Lines of warm yellow power outlined a massive reptilian head in front of his own. Small curled horns grew from the forehead of the light creature and the rest of its body emerged from the base of its skull. Around Peter was the body of an adolescent dragon made out of magic. In a flash of light, the dragon gained scarlet and blue flesh and its golden eyes faded to reveal Peter’s warm brown ones. 

Dragon Peter roared and for a slim moment, he saw fear in the king's eyes. 

_______________

Once everyone got their weapons back, Lord Stark and Princess Gamora led the group up the stairs, heading towards the tower, where she last left Peter. Servants and maids hid behind doors and pressed themselves against the wall. But they weren’t afraid, they didn’t intervene. They didn’t tell any guards and only sent curious glances their way. 

Everything was tense but calm until there was the muffled sound of a screaming roar that Tony knew better than any person in the kingdoms. It was the roar of a dragon. He had no idea how a dragon got there and the slight shake of the grounds made his heart jump. 

“The boy-” Princess Nebula sprinted towards the group. “He went to confront Thanos.” 

“By himself?” Harley exclaimed. 

“That’s not exactly out of character for him,” Riri muttered. 

“A dragon is a little bit dramatic don’t you think?” Lady Virginia suggested. 

“He’s been hanging around us, what did you expect?” Anthony shrugged as they walked quickly to the large doorway leading to the throne room, which was more of a titanic hall than a room. It was large enough to hold a dragon pretty comfortably anyway. 

Gamora opened the door quickly to the sight of the back of a dragon the colors of Peter’s favorite outfit. Red and deep blue with a little bit of gold. The dragon whipped its head towards them and Lord Anthony got a glimpse of its eyes. They were brown and human. No dragon had brown eyes. No dragon had slitted pupils. This wasn’t just a dragon, it was Peter. 

“Kid?” The lord muttered as the dragon nodded. Dragon Peter then turned back to Thanos and roared again. The king himself had gotten a hold of a massive stone-crushing double-bladed sword and he held it in front of his stupid bald head as some sort of sheild from Peter’s burst of white-hot flames.

________

King Anthony Stark was not just a great man, but a great king. The kingdom sighed in relief when the previous king was confirmed dead and his daughters released from their torment. The specifications of which the tyrant king was defeated were only known to those who had laid eyes on the event. 

Followers of Thanos crept into the darkness and were sure to return but for the moment, the Starks were alive and at the center of the kingdom. The new royalty was mostly accepted among the people. The new king didn’t threaten them harshly if they questioned his questionable law. The new king had several advisors and was planning to have a group of qualified individuals at his side to help protect his kingdom. 

Witch hunters went out of business in a flash as the most aggressive magic hater was out of the picture. The new king spent a mountain of his fortune on keeping as many magic users safe as he could and banned hate crimes towards them as a whole. 

The deep violet and the golden fist that decorated the castle was replaced with rich scarlet and images of dragons. The fear that was gripping everyone under the king’s rule had eased and it was like the sun had risen for the first time in decades after everyone had gotten used to the constant darkness. 

Of course, just because the king was dethroned didn’t mean that all the evil was defeated. The black order had vanished and there were still plenty of allies of the old king that were hiding across the ends of the land. They would be back, the new king was sure of it, but they would bide their time. The Starks were powerful enough together that approaching them now would be suicide. They defeated the single most powerful man in the land without the dragons they were known for. 

For now, however, they were safe. Gamora had packed all of her things and was determined to find an adventure. She said goodbye to her sister before setting off on the dangerous roads towards the lands of Asgard. 

Nebula had nowhere to go and she wasn’t planning on following her sister wherever she was heading. King Stark was happy to let her stay until she decided on what she wanted. Unlike with Thanos, she had a choice. It meant more to her than the man who gave it to her would ever understand. 

Anthony didn’t expect to become the king when he left his castle, in fact, the idea hadn’t even crossed his mind until well after Thanos was defeated. He only wanted his family to be safe. Becoming king was not exactly part of his plan but with neither of the princesses wanting the throne and Lord Stark being part of the previous king’s assassination, was the obvious choice for the role. 

Of course, the Lord accepted, if not for the fact that anyone would be a better ruler than Thanos, but because he was wise enough not to rule alone. Anthony was aware that he would never know what was best for everyone. There were things that he didn’t understand. Things that he would never fully understand. Because of that, he had the idea of making a team, a ‘knights of the round table’ kind of team. He wanted to get the best of everyone and they would help him protect his kingdom. 

King Anthony Stark sent out the wax-sealed invitation letters only a day after being crowned King by Princess Nebula herself. No one else was qualified and it implied a peaceful transition of power even though Thanos wasn’t exactly dethroned peacefully. 

And so, the reign of the titan king was ended and the dragon kings began. As long as the dragon king sat upon the throne, there would be light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing everything for a reason. I didn't show the final fight for a reason, I promise that I wasn't just too lazy to do it. Anyway, if you have any characters you're dying for me to introduce in this AU or any ideas you want explored, comment or you can talk to me on tumblr @science-lings or @sciencelings-writes. I would be happy to reach out. I'm thinking about drawing the portraits of the iron fam in this AU so if that is something you would like to see, you can comment and follow my art tumblr @sciencelings-arts. Thank's for reading! I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So originally this AU was made for a Tumblr prompt but im hella into it so I'm up for taking suggestions for plot and characters if you guys really want other people to be put into this au. I'll take MCU Characters and some comic characters. Either on here or you can send an ask my way on my Tumblr @science-lings or @sciencelings-writes 
> 
> I can't wait to expand this universe you guys have no idea.


End file.
